vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meng Hao (Spirit Realm)
Summary Meng Hao is the protagonist of the Chinese Xianxia Novel "I Shall Seal the Heavens". He was once a young scholar in the Yunjie Country, who failed the imperial exams three times. Sitting on Mount Daqing he was kidnapped and brought to the Reliance Sect, and so his path of Cultivation began. After some time in the Reliance Sect, Meng Hao acquired the legacy of the League of Demon Sealers becoming the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B | 6-B | At least High 6-A, 5-C with Agarwood, High 4-C with Immortal Sword Qi | At least 5-C, High 4-C with Immortal Sword Qi and Heavenly Blade | Likely High 4-C, far higher with Mist Blade | At least High 4-C, likely 4-B via Dharma Idol, far higher via Terracotta Soldier Name: Meng Hao, Fang Hao, Fang Mu, Grandmaster Pill Cauldron, Patriarch Golden Light, Eccentric Bloodface, Blood Prince, Totemic Sacred Ancient. Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: 16 at the beginning, several hundred years when at the peak of the Realm. Classification: Human, Cultivator, Alchemist, Grand Dragoneer, Devil, Immortal. Powers and Abilities: |-| Qi Condensation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (types 1, 2 and 3), Limited Flight (via flying swords and other magic items), Explosion Manipulation (via Copper Mirror and detonating items), Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (via pills), Energy Manipulation, Duplication (can duplicate items via Copper Mirror), Dimensional Storage (via Bag of Cosmos), Energy Absorption (via Immortal Murdering Sword), Very Limited Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low, via pills), Healing, Longevity, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Supernatural Luck (via stealing luck from the Heavens), Extrasensory Perception (via Spiritual Sense), Durability Negation (by attacking internally with Spiritual Pressure), Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation, Passive Limited Invisibility (Qi and many of its effects are invisible to mortals). Resistance to Poison Manipulation (via Resurrection Lilly), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Possession, Information Analysis (via Divine Sense), Blood Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Internal Attacks and Electricity Manipulation. |-| Foundation Establishment= All previous abilities, plus Time Manipulation (by aging enemies with his Wooden Time Swords), True Flight, Statistics Reduction, Possession (via Divine Sense), Duplication (via Blood Clones), Soul Manipulation (via Spiritual Sense and Pressure), Electricity Manipulation, Life Absorption (when erecting a Dao Pillar), Non-Physical Interaction, Plant Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid, by burning his longevity with the Violet Pupil Transformation), Creation (via Alchemy), Shapeshifting (via Meat Jelly), Limited Power Nullification and Spatial Manipulation (via Eighth Sealing Hex), Sealing and Limited Teleportation (via Good Luck Charm). Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Possession. |-| Core Formation= All previous abilities, plus Soul Manipulation (can harm souls with his physical strikes, and attack them with several elemental attacks), Mind Manipulation (via Spiritual Sense and Soulsearch), Time Manipulation (via stronger Time Swords), Poison Manipulation, Invisibility (Can become impossible to see and sense at will), Immortality (Type 8 via Shui Dongliu), Transmutation, Wood Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (can even freeze souls), Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Teleportation Negation (via the Demonic Qi of his Neo Demon army), Summoning (over eight hundred thousand Neo Demons, Ji Clan Blood clone, the Agarwood and Lord Fifth), Animal Manipulation, Can boost the power of anyone power via Art of Righteous Bestowal (Is able to increase anyone stats with Demonic Qi), Existence Erasure (Can erase by Karmic Annihilation/Severing via Karma Fishing Rod), Teleportation and Blood Absorption (via Lonelytomb). Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks, Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure (via Shui Dongliu) and Life-Force Extermination. |-| Nascent Soul= All previous abilities, plus Regeneration (Low-Godly via Nascent Soul), Immortality (Type 2 via Nascent Soul and 8 via Shui Dongliu), Time Manipulation (via Lotus Time Sword Formation and Wheel of Time), Vibration Manipulation (via Nine Heavens Destruction), Mind Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (via Karma Fishing Rod), Large Size (Type 1, 2 and 3), Healing, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Summoning (Spirit Severing Blood Mastiff), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (via Animas and fusing with the Mastiff) and Sealing (via Mountain Consuming Incantation). Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Limited Conceptual Manipulation, Black Hole Creation and Law Manipulation. |-| Spirit Severing= All previous abilities, plus Law Manipulation (via Severings, Area and Domain), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Severings), Can negate magic attacks, Aura (Charisma, Fear/Madness type thanks to his Devilish nature which can affect even time to slow it boosting his reaction time, can passively Mind-Hax those that look in his eyes via Devilish nature), Absorption (via Blood Demon Grand Magic), Conceptual Statistics Amplification (via Second Severing, Alchemy), Duplication (via True Self Dao), Regeneration (Low-High bodily regeneration via Eternal Stratum, overall Low-Godly via Eternal Stratum and Nascent Soul), Existence Erasure (Can erase via Karmic Annihilation/Severing with Karmic Hex or Karma Fishing Rod), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 via Eternal Stratum, 2 and 4 via Nascent Soul and 8 via Shui Dongliu and Eternal Stratum), Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation (can freeze time just by punching a barrier and age people with his Sword Tips), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (can manipulate Natural Laws), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (via Karmic Hex), Matter Manipulation (via Whitering Flame Magic), Teleportation (via Lightning Cauldron), Summoning (can summon thousands of mountains via Mountain Consuming Incantantion) and Black Hole Creation. Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases (via Severing the Resurrection Lily) and Absorption (via Blood Demon Grand Magic). |-| Dao Seeking= All previous abilities, plus Power Nullification (his Dao Seeking aura can negate regeneration and his Dharma Idol can supress Cultivation Bases; via Eight Hex), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (via Writ of Karma), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (via Life-Death Hex), Precognition (via Augury), Subjective Reality (via Life-Death Hex, onto controlled target), Necromancy, Energy Absorption (via Dharma Idol), Spatial Manipulation and Void Manipulation (via Inside-Outside Hex), Attack Reflection (via Inside-Outside Hex), Heat Manipulation (via Supernova magic), Summoning (via Paragon Bridge, Dharma Idol, Terracotta Soldier, and several other abilities), Creation (by contocting pills from nothing), Resurrection (can resurrect two times even if his body-mind-soul is destroyed via Echelon Mark) and Regeneration (Low-Godly via Eternal Stratum and Nascent Soul, Mid-Godly via Echelon. His Echelon Mark lets him regenerate from body and soul destruction two times). Resistance to Absorption (via Blood Demon Grand Magic and Inside-Outside Hex). Attack Potency: Likely City level (Should be comparable to Qi Condensation Wang Lin. Was stated to have enough force to topple a mountain) | Country level (Defeated an Early Core Formation cultivator) | At least Multi-Continent level (Can easily kill Nascent Soul Cultivators), Moon level with Agarwood (It's a summon on the level of Patriarch Huyan and the Blood Mastiff), Large Star level with Immortal Sword Qi (It can slay Peak Dao Seeking/Demigods) | At least Moon level (Is comparable to 2nd Spirit Severing Cultivators). Large Star level with Immortal Sword Qi and Heavenly Blade | Likely Large Star level (Could fight on par with Peak Dao Seeking Cultivators), far higher with Mist Blade (Can kill True Immortals with it) | At least Large Star level (Halted the rotation of planet South Heaven, which is far larger than our sun. Opened the Door of Immortality, which greatly dwarfs planet East Victory), likely Solar System level via Dharma Idol (Had the power of a Stage Ten Immortal, so he should be comparable to Late Celestials from A Will Eternal), far higher via Terracotta Soldier. At all stages, can ignore conventional durability in various ways. Speed: Likely Supersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Can react to lightning) | Likely Sub-Relativistic+ (Can dodge lightning and fight on par with Core Formation Cultivators) | At least FTL (Comparable to Peak Nascent Soul cultivators) | At least FTL (Is faster than First Severing Cultivators like Patriarch Reliance's clone. Far faster than Nascent Soul cultivators), likely far higher. At least FTL+ with the War Chariot | At least FTL+, likely higher | At least Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Celestial Bai) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown. Striking Strength: Likely City Class | Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Moon Class | Likely Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, likely Solar System Class via Dharma Idol. Durability: Likely City level | Country level | At least Multi-Continent level | At least Moon level | Likely Large Star level | At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level via Dharma Idol. His Eternal Stratum, Nascent Divinity and Echelon Mark make him extremely difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely high. Has no need to sleep or rest, unless extremely injuried. Can fight for months nonstop. Range: Several dozen meters | Hundreds of meters | A few kilometers normally, thousands of kilometers with Demonic Qi | Several kilometers normally, at least 500 kilometers with Divine Sense, millions of kilometers by controlling the Violet Sea | At least millions of kilometers, likely Irrelevant with Karmic Hex | Several kilometers normally, billions of kilometers with his Paragon Bridge Magic. Likely Irrelevant with 7th Hex. Standard Equipment: *'Bag of Cosmos:' A hammerspace bags that can hold rivers and mountains inside of it. Meng uses it to store most of his equipment. *'Copper Mirror:' Meng can insert any object into the mirror, then pay a certain amount of Spirit Stones to duplicate the item. The most powerful the object is, the more Spirit Stones are necessary. *'Immortal Murdering Swords:' Ancient swords that were believed to come from seven ancient True Spirits. They have the ability to absorb energy and can even kill Immortals. *'Flying Swords:' Meng Hao can carry hundreds of Flying Swords in his bag of holding, that he can use to flight, and control them with his mind during combat. He has used enough of them to create gigantic dragons made out of swords. Meng often makes them explode to either harm the opponent or use the force of the blast to make himself faster. Used mostly in the Qi Condensation Stage. *'Eyeless Larva:' A small bug that Meng Hao bonded with that can create an indestructible thread that is impossible to destroy. Meng often uses it to shield him from attacks. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Lightning Cauldron:' A cauldron with the power of Form Displacement Transposition, that allows Meng to switch places with any object or opponent he sees. Gained in the Spirit Severing Stage. *'Second True Self:' A clone created by Meng Hao with the Whithering Flame Magic: True Self Dao technique. It is at the peak of Dao Seeking, and often fights with a Time Sword that can age enemies by one hundred thousand years. Gained in the Spirit Severing Stage, but lost at the Dao Seeking Stage. *'Wooden Time Swords and Sword Tip:' Time treasures that Meng Hao created that have the power of aging. They get more powerful throughout the series, starting with only the power of a few decades of aging, but ending with the power of several hundred years each. Gained at the Foundation Establishment Stage, and lost at the Spirit Severing Stage. *'Flag of the Three Streamers:' Also known as the Mountain and Sea Emperor’s Banner, has the power of sealing enemies and even pulling them from other dimensions. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Gourd of Alcohol Sword Qi:' Given to Meng Hao by Han Shan, and has the power of launching a beam of Sword Qi that can slay anyone under the Immortal Realm. Gained in the Core Formation Stage, and lost at the start of the Spirit Severing Stage *'War Chariot:' A Bronze Chariot Meng Hao can control using the Qi of Immortal Shows the Way, which allows him to travel far faster than with his regular flight. Gained in the Nascent Soul Stage. *'Demon Weapon Lonelytomb:' A spear that can absorb the blood of those it hits. Gained in the Core Formation Stage, and destroyed early in the Nascent Soul Stage *'Lightning Flag:' Found in Patriarch Reliance's cave, it can attrack, absorb and launch lightning around Meng Hao. Used mostly in the Qi Condensation and Foundation Establishment stages. *'Demon Sealing Jade:' A Jade Slip that contains the Legacy of the Demon Sealers. Meng Hao can use it to boost his control over Demonic Qi, and it can seemingly protect him from the Ji Clan's time stop. *'Black Feather:' An item that can create powerful illusions that not even Meng Hao's powerful senses can see through. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. Can Summon: *'Ji Clan Blood Clone:' A clone created using the blood of three generations of the Ji Clan. Can fly around consuming the blood of its targets, and even regenerate after exploding. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Blood Mastiff:' A Spirit Severing Beast that Meng can summon from the Blood Immortal Mask. Could be used from the Nascent Soul Stage onwards. *'Terracotta Soldier:' A Quasi-Dao Realm summon that can effortlessly destroy even Ancient Realm Cultivators. Could be used at the very peak of the Dao Seeking Stage. *'Meat Jelly' Also known as Lord Third, and has the ability to shapeshift and create an illusion around Meng Hao that can fool even powerful Cultivators. It is nearly indestructible, and can absorb lighting. Gained in the Foundation Establishment Stage. *'Lord Fifth:' A foul mouthed Celestial Bird that is highly effective against enemies with fur or feathers. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Agarwood:' A summon given to him by the Frigid Snow Clan Patriarch. Has the power of the First Severing. Gained at the Core Formation Stage, and lost at the Nascent Soul Stage. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Often understands complex magical techniques in record time, is adept at manipulating and conning his opponents, and has knowledge on more than a billion types of plants and vegetation. Weaknesses: Cannot fly for extended periods of time, or without items | Cannot absorb the energy of Heaven and Earth, and his Violet Pupil Transformation drains his longevity | Same as Foundation Establishment, and can also possibly lose control of his Neo Demon army | His Anima transformations drain his longevity | None Notable | His Terracotta Soldier can't stay outside the Fang Clan's Holy Land for too long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Demon Sealer Techniques= *'Body-Mind Hex:' A Sealing Hex that locks the opponent in place and seals their Cultivation base for some time. Although if Meng tries to seal a stronger opponent, he'll be hurt by the backlash. Gained in the Foundation Establishment Stage *'Karma Hex:' Hexes the opponent's Karma and seals them with it. The more Karma the target has, the harder they'll be sealed by it. Gained in the Spirit Severing Stage. *'Life-Death Hex:' Allows Meng to gain control over the life of the target, being able to control them at will or kill them with a turn of a hand. Does not work on much more powerful opponents. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. *'Inside-Outside Hex:' Creates a rift in space that consumes and releases everything. It injuries Meng whenever he uses it. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. *'Righteous Bestowal:' Allows Meng to control Demonic Qi. Can even be used on Neo-Demons to make them more powerful. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Demonic Pressure:' Emmits pressure upon Neo-Demons, and can be used to make them explode, even if they're as powerful as Meng Hao himself. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. |-|Blood Techniques= *'Blood Immortal Techniques:' Techniques that allow him to attack his enemies with blood, like the Blood Finger, Blood Palm and Blood Death World. *'Spirit Devouring Scripture:' Contains the four magics: Without a face, a single word, the flames of war unify; Sundered clouds, a bloody rain, seas that fill the sky; Capture the gods, advance the troops, fire consumes the towers ; and Forge all spirits and bloodlines into the 9 killing powers! *'Blood Demon Grand Magic:' Creates massive vortexes that suck the target's Qi, Blood, Meridians and Soul. Gained in the Spirit Severing Stage. |-|Daoist Societies Trial by Fire Magics= *'A Writ of Karma:' Alters Fate itself to create Karma connections between Meng Hao and the target, forcing them to owe him money. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. *'Paragon Bridge:' An extremely powerful Paragon Magic, based on the Heaven Trampling Bridge. Summons a gigantic bridge that can be used to attack opponents and make Meng Hao's power skyrocket. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. |-|Totems= *'Metal Totem:' Allows Meng to turn people into gold with a touch, and to create a massive golden storm that can kill enemies in body and soul. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Earth Totem:' Has the power of a Frost Soil so cold that a void that can freeze souls is "boiling hot" in comparison. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Fire Totem:' Can burn the target's body and soul. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Water Totem:' Gives Meng Hao the power of the Violet Sea and the Blood Immortal Legacy, giving him abilities over life and death. Gained in the Nascent Soul Stage. *'Totem Combination:' Allows him to combine all his totems together to unleash shocking power. Gained in the Nascent Soul Stage. |-|Other Abilities= *'Supernova Magic:' Absorbs all the heat in the area to create a small star that can be detonated to attack the enemy. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. *'Mountain Consuming Incantation:' Allows him to control and absorb the souls of mountains. He can use it to either grab existing mountains and launch at his opposition, or simply summon mountains out of thin air. Can also be used to seal enemies inside the projections. Gained in the Nascent Soul Stage. *'Flame Python:' Summons a gigantic flame attack. Varies from the size of a finger to as tall as small mountains. Gained in the Qi Condensation Stage. *'Violet Pupil Transformation:' Drains Meng Hao's longevity to heals his wounds. Gained in the Foundation Establishment Stage. *'Soulsearch:' Lobotomizes the target in order to read all of their memories. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Celestial Vision Technique:' Allows Meng to see invisible things and through powerful illusions. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Bloodlurst Flash:' An ability that allows Meng to move a large distance so fast it looks like he's teleporting. Using it several times injuries him. Gained in the Core Formation Stage. *'Withering:' The character "Withering" is used to wither the opponent's body and soul. Gained in the Spirit Severing Stage. *'Nine Heavens Destruction:' Uses the power of vibrations to punch the target nine times, with the last attack being far more powerful than the others. Gained in the Nascent Soul Stage. *'Star Plucking Magic:' Grabs the target with an invisible hand that pulls them towards Meng. At the highest level, it can seemingly be used to pluck stars out of the sky. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage *'Roc Transformation:' Allows him to transform into a gigantic golden roc that can slash his opponents with his claws. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. *'One Thought Stellar Transformation:' With this transformation, Meng Hao can create a giant asteroid around his body that can shield him from attacks. His strikes in this form are massively more powerful than in his base, as he was able to open The Door of Immortality with it. Gained in the Dao Seeking Stage. Key: Qi Condensation | Foundation Establishment | Core Formation | Nascent Soul | Spirit Severing | Dao Seeking Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Blood Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Void Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fate Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users